


Carrying on the Conversation

by Berenaholic



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenaholic/pseuds/Berenaholic
Summary: A short one-shot continuing the roof scene of 'It's Only Love If It Hurts'. I don't know...I just needed a little more.Apologies for any typos.





	

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand, snuggling a little closer into her side and rubbing her cheek against the woman’s soft grey hoodie.

Bernie smiled and ducked her head down to softly kiss the top of Serena’s head. A silent tear slowly slid down her cheek and she blinked rapidly to stop more from falling. She was determined to be strong for Serena and hold the shattered pieces of her heart together for just for a little longer, try to wait until Serena had gone. 

She pulled Serena even tighter to her, breaking their hand hold to wrap her arms around her lover, tugging the blanket up over them as she did. Bernie inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of smoke, Shiraz and the unique scent of the woman she loved, determining to imprint it on her mind and remember the moment. 

“Bern?” Serena mumbled into Bernie’s side. On receiving no response, she tried again, a little louder. “Bernie? I think I’m going to be sick.” And with that she awkwardly wrenched herself away from Bernie and out from the blanket cocoon, managing a few stumbling steps before unceremoniously emptying the contents of her stomach onto the cold concrete roof. Bernie watched her for a few seconds with fondness and amusement. She was going to miss this, she smiled to herself, looking after a drunk Serena. Then she quickly jumped up, grabbing a tissue from her pocket as she did, to gently clean the now quietly weeping brunette's mouth.

She manoeuvred them both a little way away from the sick, (despite years as a doctor, the smell still made her heave) and cradled Serena on her lap like a child, letting her cry herself quiet. Eventually Serena’s sobs began to slow and she turned her tearstained face up to Bernie. “Darling, you do understand, don’t you? Why I have to go?” She whispered, searching the blonde’s face for understanding. 

Tears pricked at Bernie’s eyes as she carefully sought in her mind for a response that would reassure Serena. “Yes, my darling, I do.” She replied, her hands unconsciously pulling Serena closer to her as she tried to quench the sobs she felt rising inside at the thought of Serena leaving. 

“But…I should warn you…” She tried vainly to smile through the tears which were now freely falling against her will, “I will come and find you if you don’t come back.” “I love you so much” she gasped as she pressed a kiss against Serena’s lips, desperately trying to communicate through her mouth all the feelings for which she could not find the words for in her mind. 

Serena brought her hands up to Bernie’s face, clasping each side as she gently broke their kiss to make eye contact with Bernie. “I love you too Berenice Griselda Wolfe.” She spoke softly, yet firmly, making sure the other woman paid attention to her every word. “Don’t ever doubt that.” “You'll always have a piece of my heart”. “I know I’ve been rubbish at telling you that you that lately. In fact I’ve been rubbish at a lot of things…”

Bernie cut her off, “But you’re grieving Serena…” she cried indignantly, always ready to jump to Serena’s defence, even against Serena herself. 

Serena shushed the woman’s words with a finger pressed softly against Bernie’s lips. “I know my darling.” She smiled sadly. “And yes I am. But grief isn’t an excuse for some of the things I’ve done recently. I’ve lost myself. I need to…to go and find ‘me’ again. She paused. “But I hope…I hope, because I can’t expect you to wait…but I hope that we still have a future?” Her voice broke as she searched Bernie’s big brown eyes, knowing she had no right to expect an answer but hoping for one all the same.

“Serena Campbell.” Bernie was unhesitating in her response. “I love you. And nothing, do you hear me? Nothing is going to change that. Not time, distance or anything else you can think of. I will be in your future for as long you will have me. And as much I will miss you, I know you need to do this. I'll wait for you for as long as you need.” 

“But…” Serena’s heart momentarily stopped as she waited to hear what Bernie had to say.

“…I’m bloody freezing! Let me take you home and I can help you…” Bernie looked questioningly at Serena who nodded, “plan where you might want to go. I hear camper van trips around Europe are all the rage the minute.”

Serena grinned, her first proper smile in what felt like forever. A trip around Europe sounded like just the thing to help recover her spirits. "Come on then Wolfe...let's go and look. And while we're at it perhaps we can plan a rendezvous somewhere..."

"I hope so" Bernie replied. "I hope so."


End file.
